


Comfort and Joy

by Shaloved30



Category: Queen Sugar (TV)
Genre: Charmy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: Charley sips and observes a Bordelon and Newell Christmas momentMentions of the entire Bordelon and extended family





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt (Link to the original prompt list is included on this fic as posted on my tumblr)
> 
> “I have a giant extended family and you barely have any family at all and this whole Christmas routine is getting tiresome for me but I can tell that you’re really enjoying yourself because it’s something you never got to do and watching you interact with my ancient relatives is fucking adorable” au

Charley was on her second cup of eggnog, and already feeling the warmth of an oncoming buzz fill her cheeks. Wine wasn’t just a preference like most folks thought, it was a “if Charley’s gonna drink more than a glass” requirement.

She really couldn’t handle the hard stuff too much. Only Nova knew just how much she couldn’t hold her liquor. That was a long-held secret between them though from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Charley couldn’t believe the thought of that special night with her big sister came back to her so vividly. It was Nova’s first summer home from Tulane, and she'd snuck into their dad’s stash. Charley had just turned sixteen, and cherished that Nova wanted to spend time with her underneath the winding branches of her favorite tree. So much so that Charley didn’t even protest. She paid the price for sure later that night. And, the following morning.

It made Charley smile to think of now. Extra wide, thanks to Hollywood’s heavy hand with the Southern Comfort. Ra was there too of course. _Overseeing the progress,_ he’d said. Charley was sure there was more of just sampling going on though, despite his claims.

“It ain’t a party without a extra helping of the good stuff, Charley!" He had exclaimed earlier in the kitchen. Wide smile plus dimples on full display as he stirred for good measure and filled her cup. 

She was happy he had decided to come back home. He was missed around here. Micah and Blue were overjoyed by his return- and from the looks of he and Aunt Vi, swaying in the corner to a song only they could hear, Charley knew her auntie would agree. Charley almost felt shy watching them. There was so much love there. Plus, she was grown enough now to admit they were kind of adorable. She could just hear her daddy words at the sight.

_"Go on somewhere with all that!”_

The image of his faux outraged face at his baby sister in her mind tickled her. She felt the giggles bubble up before she could stop herself. And another sip from her cup of ‘nog warmed her cheeks further. 

Searching the room again with lidded eyes, Charley finds Nova. Her face full of smiles and animation by the Christmas tree. Its base filled with more gifts than she’d ever imagine Blue, Micah, or anyone else needing. All eyes are on her as she waves bracelet clad arms telling some family story from Christmas past. Charley spots Darla, Micah, and Blue. The boys front and center, completely engaged.  Next to them sits Remy. His attention is full too, but she notices how from time to time his eyes shift between Nova and Micah’s faces. The smile on Remy's face says he was having a great time. Charley was beyond happy about that. She loved watching him with her family. He’s always been a part of it she supposes though. During the years that she missed. The precious time that she’d lost with her daddy. Years and moments, she’d lost with them all if she was honest. Remy had helped her talk through that a little more. Charley was thankful for that. So, to be here with them together like this, and him on Christmas; it felt special.

_He_ was special. He’d not only been a blessing to her family and the first harvest success, but to her more than she’d ever prepared for. Charley was still healing from all these last six months had thrown her way, but she was glad to open a place in her heart for him. Even more glad he was still willing to let her have a place in his in return.

Charley had made mistakes. She was still learning from some, and her amends had a ways to go. They talked about it. But Remy agreed to still be by her side while she found her feet.

Looking to him as his face bloomed with laughter, Charley was glad home was not only a place, but how this man made her feel.


End file.
